User talk:McJeff
If you leave a message on my talk page, I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. I just like to keep conversations in one place so I don't have to switch pages to follow them. This talk page is a swearing fucking permitted zone. Censorship asterisks are not permitted. Either refrain from swearing completely (which is cool) or belt that shit out loud and proud. RFP Hey, I've made an RFP, can you please swing by and vote. smurfy (coms) 23:51, January 4, 2015 (UTC) People leaving I had to agree with everything you said in your profile, I love the GTA series, but I think, honestly, users should have a higher knowledge about the series before thinking about being a staff member, you can see, many users left because they simply love GTA SA and they hate GTA V, if you ask them how many GTA games they have played, they'll only say GTA SA and GTA V (and probaly GTA IV too), I for an example, have played all the GTA games except GTA London and GTA Advance, there are some users like me in the wiki, such as 558050 and WildBrick142, they have played all games, IMO to be a staff member, the users should play at least five GTA games, to be exact: Vice City, San Andreas, IV, Ballad of Gay Tony and GTA V. (talk) 23:05, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :Well said Jeff. Leo68 (talk) 23:08, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, I don't really like how people call themselves "GTA experts" if they have only played 1 or 2 games. Unless they have read the Wiki heaps, knowing everything about SA doesn't meant you know everything about GTA in general. User:LegenDove 14:39, January 21, 2015 (UTC) People Leaving I was talking exactly about this with AndreEagle17 a few days ago (we talk in portuguese, so I guess none of you understood), people losing interest in the wikia or GTA. I also believe that is something perfectly normal, checking the profile of some of the ex-members of the staff I noticed how many people were demoted because of inactive, so all happening is not something new for the GTA wikia. :I don't know if theres any way to avoid promoting people that will lose interest in GTA after a while, I even sugested to AndreEagle17 to raise from 2 to 6 months the amound of time that someone needs to be on the wikia to become a patroller. Thats because, if someone joins the wikia after buying GTA V and he is only playing the game because of the hype and not because he is a true fan of the series, he probably will have already lost interest in the game after 6 months if not less, so we don't run the risk of promoting someone that will leave the wikia after just a couple of months, like the recent case of RainingPain. It's not 100% secure of course, but I guess it could help. --558050 (talk) 23:41, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Out of interest Are you interested on coming back on the team as a patroller or administrator? Messi1983 (talk) 18:09, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :Not really, I don't edit enough. I'd come back as a bureaucrat with the understanding that I'd step down once we had a third person ready to promote because staffing and running a wiki is what I'm good at, but I don't really edit content hardly ever and that means I don't have any business being a patroller or admin. Jeff (talk· ) 20:20, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::"I'd come back as a bureaucrat" That's great to hear. I had been reading and trying to gauge whether it would be worth asking you to "step into the breach" temporarily but thought you felt bound by the "no take-backs" agreement you had with the others. I'd say if Dan and Vaultboy Tom agree, you should be in without needing any election. smurfy (coms) 20:29, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :::I am cool with you coming back as a temporary bureaucrat until we found a third person to take over the position permanently. Messi1983 (talk) 20:48, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, no take-backs is a rule so I guess I'll file a request for promotion on the Promotion board then. Jeff (talk· ) 20:49, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sure go ahead. Messi1983 (talk) 20:51, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::It's up. Jeff (talk· ) 20:56, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I sent you two emails. Messi1983 (talk) 21:07, January 23, 2015 (UTC) RfP Can you vote at requests for promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:34, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on re-gaining your Bureaucratic rights. Leo68 (talk) 18:34, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Chat Can you get in chat? Messi1983 (talk) 19:08, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, hang on a sec. Jeff (talk· ) 19:09, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Meatpuppetry Jeff, could you explain why Boomer's vote was removed and what is "meatpuppetry"? ex: This (talk) 19:45, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :Per our policy GTA_Wiki:Meatpuppetry, it is against the rules for editors to edit on this wiki soley to support or advance the agenda of another editor. Boomer hasn't made any edits to GTA Wiki since he left in May 2014 that didn't directly involve trying to help Sasquatch101 in some way or other. Jeff (talk· ) 19:50, January 24, 2015 (UTC)